sharks,blood, passion and lots of love
by monkey87
Summary: Sonny and her cast go to the beach, and expected a perfect day! Turns out to be one of the worst days of their lives. Not only does Mack Falls come and interupts the fun, but a known predetor lurks the water, waiting for just the right moment..CHANNY!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

S.P.O.V

It was a hot blazing day in L.A. Me and my cast were sitting in the prop room doing nothing. Rehearsals were done for the day, and everyone was board.. I spoke up and said,

"hey guys what do you say we go to the beach, I'm board and no one seems to have an idea. So what do you say?" I asked in my usual peppy voice.

"I'D LOVE TO!!!!!!" tawni said in her 'I'm so excited voice.

"were up for it" nico and Grady hi fived.

"why not, its not like I have anything better to d-"

Zora was cut of by Marshall steeping in and saying….

"GREAT NEWS KIDS!!!" in his happy voice.

"OH NO!!! WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME MARSHELL GIVE AWAY SONNY AND TAWNIS DRESSING ROOM TO MACKENZI FALLS!!?!!" zora yelled.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" tawni yelled, you could here her teeth snap together.

"Marshall you better not have or I will sue you fo-"

Tawni was cut of by Marshall saying" GOD heavens NO!! I really don't need you on my case" earning a glare from tawni. "actually I found a new guest star and actually sonny's brother JAKE!!! You know the one who is a famous movie star?". sonny froze. She's never seen Jake sense her uncles funeral back in Wisconsin. Marshall said excitedly."oh and one more thing, his fiancé is coming too." "aww" tawni whined. She's always had a crush on sonny brother , and still did but he was dating , or engaged at the moment." bye kids " marshal said on hi way out. "SONNY YOU NEVER TOLD US YOUR BROTHER WAS ENGADGED!!!" nico and Grady yelled." well, I was waiting for the right moment to tell you and invite you to the wedding." I said " oh. Is his bride to be really nice?" asked zora

"yeah I met her at the funeral. Her name is lacy." "huh" the rest of the cast said" Wells who's ready to go to the beach?" I asked "me". said a voice from the door. I whirled around and came face to face with my fun loving brother. The only thing I could do was yell" JAKE" and run up to him and jumped into his arms. "Hey sunshine, how have you been I haven't seen you in like 2 months. you know with being busy and all." he asked putting me down.(**AN: if your wondering what Jake looks like, think of life with Derek if you watch it and think of Cayce's boyfriend max. just to let you know. Oh and his fiancé looks like think of Cayce also from life with Derek, but her name is lacy..)** "I've been fine" I replied. " oh and these people are my cast mates, of course you've already met tawni at the funeral." I said." this is nico, Grady and zora"I said pointing to each one. " nice to meet you" he said to them." so lacy you want to come to the beach with us?" I asked her. She said " I would Love to come with you guys." we went and started to get ready. Me and tawni took lacy with us to our dressing room while nico and Grady took Jake to there room.

Liked it hate it? Next chapter coming up. REVIEW.

Oh and a special shout out to channy licious and to another special friend who e-mail me a five in the morning my time.(but I not mad at that person)


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

C.P.O.V

I haven't seen the randoms all day, I wonder where they are.

_You don't want to see the randoms , just sonny. _The little voice inside my head was starting to get annoying. Ever sense I saw sonny that voice has been there non stop.' no I just want to annoy them' I mentally told myself. _Sure, whatever you say _' shut up' I mentally told myself again. I was sitting in my armchair in my dressing room just relaxing thinking about sonny 'ok yeas I really like her' '_ha I knew it!!!'_ the little voice said like it was the champion. Just when I was about to scold myself back I heard a scream. Is that sonny? I got up from my armchair and looked out my window and saw sonny running away from a boy who had black hair , dark brown eyes and tanned skin. His hair had small spikes from hair gel. 'who is that with _**my**_ sonny' I told myself. I was interrupted once again by seeing him pick her up and put her on his shoulders like a crying baby. I Was about to come out when I saw her laughing and smiling. Is that her boyfriend? I didn't know where my feet were taking me I just started walking and now I'm in front of the door, with sonny and _**HIM**_.I didn't realize than I was just a few strides away from them, apparently they didn't notice me. "Hey sonny. I just came out to tell you that your screaming is a little loud and it interrupting me running my lines." I told her. I could see the steam coming out of her ears. "whatever Chad, you are ruining my time with my brother!!!" she screamed. Wait. Brother?. It's her brother? '_see Chad nothing to be angry about' "_that's your brother?" I asked. She looked at me like a was stupid. "yes and he was trying to tell me something before I started a game of tag." . Well that explains the screaming. "this is my brother Jake. He actually lives in New York. Remember that movie called your not smarter then me? Ya he played in that one. Now he's getting married." .why would I care. " hey sonny is this the kid that you were saying that was so annoying?" her brother poke up. Sonny says that about me?. "yeah this is chip drama pants." Jake started laughing. I thought that was what nico and Grady called me?. "anyways sonny I was trying to say that I cant come to the beach with you guys today because my agent called and I have an interview for my next movie with the producer. Sorry" "oh" she sounded disappointed. Wait!! Sonny's going to the beach!! Maybe I can convince my cast to go to. Hmmm. "its okay me and my cast will just go, see you later." they walked away. I dint notice till portlyn came out and said" what are you doing?" ."I am just listing to there conversation." I pointed to the now empty spot. "come on rehearsals are in 5 minutes" she said pulling my hand. I wish it were sonny's.

Like it hate it? I promise I will start the part at the beach next chapter.

Till then please, please review.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CH.3**_

_**So sorry guys that I haven't updated in like a few days its just school , me being sick( no this story is not contagious…lol…) and one of my best friends just died from cancer. So I hope you like this chapter now it starts off in the beach…..enjoy : )**_

_**S.P.O.V.**_

Me and my cast were at the beach. Except for my brother. Well I can't blame him or anything I mean he is famous .

Me and tawni were sitting under a tree (sense it was to hot to lay in the sun) while we watched nico, Grady and zora water ski, and ride in the tawnis motor boat. And watching other people surf.(**AN: imagine** **there's lots of waves and stuff)** I know how to surf.

I was wearing a two piece swimsuit that was neon green with black stripes. Tawni was wearing hot pink halter swimsuit that had white hearts on it. I had my eyes closed and was just enjoying the weather. Zora snuck up on me and poured a bucket of sea water on me.

I screamed and jumped up. Zora fell over backwards laughing.

Tawni fell over her chair laughing. I glared at them.

I picked up zora bucket and then another I found lying around. I went up to the water filled them up again , came back over dumped one on tawni and on zora and they shut up.

"SONNY !!!" they both screeched . Then I was gone. I started running as fast as I could. I am a pretty fast runner , at my old school in Wisconsin I used to beat all the guys and girls in track and field, cross country you get the point. WOW!!! I never knew that tawni could run that fast. SO I stopped and she ran right past me .

" ha sucker!!!" I playfully yelled. She just laughed and ran after me. Zora gave up. I ran and ran till I came to the tree we sat under and I climbed it. Something tawni couldn't do. Oh did I mention I was also in gymnastics?.

" sonny that's not fair!!" tawni whined. " ok. I coming down. I jumped of the tree and landed perfectly on my feet.

" wow sonny your really good."( **AN: Yeah sorry guys I forgot to say that sonny and tawni became friends.) **

"aww thanks tawni. that's so swee-" I was cut off by looking at the gate entrance.

"sonny? What's wrong?" she asked. I just pointed to the entrance to the beach.

"OH MY GOD!!!!" tawni yelled.

Mackenzie falls was strutting in all in navy blue and whit swimsuits. Wow the even have bathing suites in the colour of there uniforms. I whispered that to tawni and we both started laughing.

We both turned around going back to lye down. I closed my eyes, then all I heard was

"hey sonny. what's up?" great Mackenzie falls was here and ready to torment us.

"go away cooper" I said." still having my eyes closed."aww does little sonny don't want to open her eyes?". he asked me. With that I jumped up and started walking away.

"hey tawn you coming?" I called over my shoulder. "yeah sure why not.". we both started walking away from cooper.

"hey sonny look at those cute guys checking us out over there"

She said pointing over by the volleyball net.

"they are cute. Oh my gosh tawni look there coming towards us now." A guy that had a light brown hair with brown eyes came up to me and a guy that had blond hair and brown eyes came up to tawni. I heard him say his name was Jason. The guy who came up to me Said "hey I'm Tyler. Aren't you sonny Munroe from so random?" he asked me ."yeah I am.". I said "cool , hey want to go catch some waves ?". "sure I'd love to" I said.

"just lat me go get my board."

I ran back and got my board. On my way back cooper stopped me and said.

"hey Munroe. Where are you going. With that guy?" why would he want to know.

"why Chad you jealous?" I said taunting him.

"what no! I just wanted to know that's all."

"oh.. Well I'm just going surfing….With _Tyler" _I said in a dreamy voice.

"whose Tyler?" Chad asked in a demanding tone.

'that guy that asked me to go surfing, now I'm going. See ya never Chad."

With that I walked away and went to join Tyler.

"hey sonny. I never knew that you knew Chad Dylan cooper?"

"yeah, well he is a big _**pain!" I said.**_

"I hear ya. I heard he dumped 7 girls in two months." Tyler said.

"yeah. When ever I had a boyfriend, like back in Wisconsin, all of them used me. Well I only ever had two boyfriends." I stated.

"I would never do that" he told me.

"well then lets go surfing!!"

It was amazing he was almost as good as me. I already knew how to surf. And to tell you the truth. I rock!!!

When our surfing trip ended he said he had to go. His friend went with him too.

"okay now I'm going to go swimming with zora." I said "HEY ZORA WANT TO GO cliff diving?!?" "YEAH"

She yelled back. We went to a part where they had cliff diving. Zora was first. I was just about to go when someone caught my hand.

"hey Munroe .Where you off too in such a hurry?"

"ugh! Leave me alone Chad. And I'm going cliff diving "

"please!! Randoms or girls cant cliff dive"

Now I was angry.

"fine watch me"

I went to the edge, and kicked off. I did a perfect spin in the air then did a perfect dive.

"now who cant cliff dive?"

When me and zora swam back to the beach we heard someone scream.

"SHARK IN THE WATER!!! GET OUT!!!"

A shark. " come on sonny" zora said.

We started swimming when I noticed a girls in the depend struggling . And the shark was coming right for her. I being a good swimmer swam straight for her. _I hope this works. _I thought to myself.

C.P.O.V.

I watched as sonny went cliff diving. I had to admit she was good.

I went back to the beach and just layed there , thinking off sonny. My thoughts were rudely cut off by someone yelling "SHARK GET OUT OF THE WATER.". I shot right up. I looked towards the water sonny and the little random were swimming back to shore. Then I saw sonny look back towards a girls and the shark was coming after her. Then she did the worst thing anyone could do. She started towards them. No no no no!!! I said. She was near them . I have to stop her. I told myself but everyone was pushing to get out off the water. Almost there I told myself. I hope I get there soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone. Sorry I am such a late updater.**

**But you see I got stuck. And I couldn't think of any ideas.**

**Anyway I think you will enjoy this chapter.**

**-Peace out**

**:no I am not going to do what Chad does…..lol**

**Enjoy. : )**

………………………………................................................................................................

**S.P.O.V**

I was swimming towards the girl. I never even thought about how this would effect me.

To tell you the truth, I didn't care.

My only mission was to save this girl, even if it meant my life.

'_you know you need to stop being so nice sometimes. One day yo really are going o die.!'_

I heard someone shout my name, but I didn't look back..

I was about 15 seconds away from the scene.

I was about to think of an outrageous plan , when nico and Grady came up in a boat.

"Sonny get the girl in the boat!!" nico shouted.

"okay". I said.

I swam faster then ever before.

I finally reached the girl.

"come on try and swim, I'm going to get you to that boat over there okay." I told her

"o-ok-okay". she said.

She started stroking and I swam and helped her the most that I could.

"okay were at the boat , my friends are going to lift you up okay."

I told her.

"okay." she replied.

Nico and Grady lifted her in the boat, but Grady accidentally let her slip and she fell back into the water.

"come on guys!!"

I shouted at them.

We finally got her in the boat, when I felt something by my leg. I didn't realize that the shark was close.

"come on sonny"

Grady shouted.

I tried pulling myself up but then I felt pressure on my leg and suddenly I was being pulled backwards.

"HELP M-"

I dint finish my sentence, the shark pulled me under.

The last thing I saw was the beach, and Chad's expression. It was crossed with horror and sadness. I saw him jump in the water towards me and yell "NOOOOOOOOOO" I was under the water.

At least I know what to do in this situation, this wasn't the first time I was attacked. That shark was a tiger shark. Well there were two attacking me when I was in Hawaii a couple years ago. This one is a…HOLLY CRAP!!! IT A GREAT WHITE.!! Now I'm dead. I started hitting it in the eyes and gills, it let go and I swam to the surface.

"I looked around me and saw nothing of blood. "Sonny come here , hurry swim!!" I heard but when I looked over I saw Chad. CHAD.

"Chad !! What are you doing?!!

You are going to get killed.!!"

I said. I needed him to get out of here. I knew it was only a matter of time before the shark recovered. Then he said something that I thought would never come out of his mouth.

" sonny I would rather die, the see you being pulled under and eaten!"

He yelled.

"Chad get away , the blood is everywhere, more sharks are going to be attract-"

I said before I was pulled under.

"I'm coming sonny!!"

I heard Chad yell before I went under.

I felt the shark let go when I realized that Chad had punched it in the gills and eyes.

I may be good at gymnastics and tuff, but Chad is way stronger then me.

I felt someone pulling me back to the surface, leaving an angry shark behind.

We reached the surface, and I could breath, but was cut off by a coughing fit.

"nico, Grady hurry!!"

Chad yelled.

I felt myself being pulled up onto a hard surface.

Someone else boarded the ship and kneeled beside me, I felt water splash on my face.

"Sonny!?!! Can you hear me?!"

Chad yelled, with concern and horror dripping from his tong**.(AN: sorry about the spelling.)**

"yes I can."

I said, but all I felt was the pain in my leg.

"the shark bit into her sides too. Maybe-" Grady started to say when I sat up and cut him off by yelling

"MAYBE WE SHOULD GO BACK TO SHORE SO I CAN GET TO THE DAME HOSPITAL SO I WONT DIE!!"

I yelled, laying back down when a pair of soft hands pulled me backwards.

I expected to land on the floor, but instead my head fell into Chad lap.

"get going now!!"

Chad demanded of nico and Grady.

Nico started the engine and started towards shore. The wind was blowing my hair over my face. Chad gently brushed it out of my face and behind my ears. His hair was blowing in different directions too. _' he's cute' _I mentally said to myself

'_sonny!! Snap out of it your going into hysterics'_

I screamed in pain when Chad gently touched the outside of the wound.

"shh sonny it's going to be fine."

He said trying to calm me down.

"then don't' touch it. Please"

I begged him. "okay I wont." he said kissing my forehead.

"your going to be okay sonny, don't worry I'm here."

Chad said tears rolling down his cheeks.

"SO ARE WE CHIP DRMA PANTS"

I heard Grady yell. "you bet we are" nico defended him.

I laughed at there comments.

We arrived at shore, and Tawni came rushing over.

"I called the paramedics there on there way"

She said.

"oh my gwad."

I heard tawni whisper. "sonny" zora was there I really didn't want her to see this though.

I gave tawni a look that said, ' tawni I really don't want zora to see this.' . she nodded and understood, and took zora back to the car.

I heard the sounds of sirens, and a lot of people rushing.

"get out of the way people."

One of the paramedics yelled.

I clung on to Chad hand so tight , that if he wasn't holding mine to it would have fallen off.

"Chad don't leave me."

I whispered when the guys came and helped me onto a stretcher.

"I promise I won't sonny."

"thank…."

I trialed off letting the darkness take over me and loosening my grip on Chad hand.

"sonny!!!"

Was al I heard, before I slipped away.

**(AN: when I say slipping away I don't mean that she's dead. Or died.)**

**C.P.O.V**

It all happened so fast. First I was saving her from the jaws of a real shark and now I am here on a boat with her, while she yelling at her friends to get a move on.

I sneaked behind her and pull on her shoulders, and let her head fall in my lap.

"Get going now!!" I told the two comedians. We finally started going. The wind was blowing her hair in many directions, so I brushed it off to the side.

She was looking at me, and I was looking at her.

She has the most beautiful eyes ever. She sighed, then looked away. I felt the outsides of the wounds on her sides when I regretted it when she screamed.

"shh sonny its going to be fine". I told her.

"then just don't touch it." she said in a begging voice.

"okay I won't" I said, the I kissed her forehead to reassure her.

"your going to be okay sonny. I'm here." I said not bothering hiding the tears that were falling from my eyes.

"SO ARE WE CHP DRAMA PANTS!!" I heard what's his name...gravy or something like that. "you bet we are!" said his friend…his name slipped my mind.

Sonny started laughing from there hilarious comments.

We got to shore fast. And I had to admit, What's his name… the one who was driving the boat…oh well. Had a really nice boat. Even better then mine.

Blondie came rushing over, "I called the paramedics there on there way." she said.

"oh my gwad" I heard her whisper. "sonny" the little one whispered.

Sonny gave Blondie a look and she took the small random back to the car.

I heard sirens and people rushing.

"GET out of the way people!"

One of them yelled.

Sonny clung to me tightly, and I clung onto her too. Hoping that she will never let go.

She whispered something so low only I could hear it over the noise.

"Chad don't leave me"

Is all she said.

"I promise I wont sonny."

I told her and I meant it.

Why couldn't it be me . The one who got attacked by the shark instead of sonny.

"thank…"

She started to say but trailed off. Her eyes slowly closed and the grip she had on my hand loosened.

"sonny!!" I yelled.

" we need to get her to the hospital now. Are you ready.?" the paramedic said to his partner.

"yeah lets go."

Her said. As they put sonny in the back of the ambulance the guy who was driving the boat whispered.

"Chad go with her. They are going to call out someone to go with them. Me, Grady, tawni , sonny's brother Jake and zora will see you at the hospital later." he told me.

"really . You would let me go with sonny?" I asked. He just nodded and said."yeah. She will probably be happy to see you when she wakes up." he said.

Heavy teas were falling down my face. I looked over towards the cast of Mackenzie falls. They gave me a look that said go.

My cast wasn't always understanding, but they knew how I felt about sonny. And they understood. "we understand too. We all care about sonny. Besides, sonny doesn't shut up about you. Well she only tells tawny, you know and all. They are friends sort of I guess. But tawni can keep a secret, and so can sonny. They tell everything to each other. And by what sonny and tawni told zora, it looks like you really mean something to sonny. Zora on the other hand. can't really keep a secret. But that's not important right now. No go and we will meet you there later." ha said.

"okay. See you later." I said. I went up to the paramedics and asked if I could go with them. They said I could. I got in and the paramedic in the back with me and sonny shut the door.

"Mr. cooper? Did you see what exactly happened?" the man asked, while he fidgeted with something I don't know the name of.

"yeah. We were all swimming, and sonny and zora went cliff diving. When the were swimming in the water, someone yelled 'shark in the water get out' you know the type of thing. And sonny and zora were swimming back to shore, when sonny looked back and saw a girl struggling to reach shore. So she started swimming back, and the shark was going to attack the girl. Sonny helped her to the boat, and when she tried to get up herself but the shark pulled her under. I went and dived in and started swimming to where the shark was. Sonny resurfaced and was gasping for air. When I came near her, she saw me and told me to go back while I still can. I didn't listen. She was starting to say something when the shark pulled her under again. I think that's where the gash on her side came from. Anyway the shark pulled her deeper, and there was blood everywhere. I dived down an d punched the shark in the eyes and gills. It let go, I grabbed her and brought her to the surface. I got her on the boat, and she was helpless. She only had enough energy to sit up and yell at her friends to get a move on. that's all I remember."

I told him.

"okay we are here."

The one that was driving and the one I was talking to lifted sonny out of the back and they wheeled her into the ER room. (**AN: sorry. I don't know what the proper name is for a shark attack victim.)**

they wheeled her into a room where they started working on her.

"Mr. cooper, I am afraid we need to ask you to wait out in the waiting room."

A nurse said.

"okay"

I went to the waiting room, and surprisingly enough the randoms and sonny's brother were there. A girl I dint know was there comforting him. He was crying?

And tawni was holding a crying zora. Nico and Grady were crying.

When they noticed that I came in, Jake looked up at me with a mixture of anger and sadness in his eyes.

"is she okay?" tawni asked.

"I don't know yet. They shoved me out."

Sonny's brother, got up and punched in the wall. Wow! He is strong. That is the wall made of bricks.

" if I wasn't so busy then I could have helped her!!!!"

He yelled. But then crumpled to the floor crying.

"this id the second god dame time that I wasn't able to help her.!!!!!!"

He yelled. I felt really bad for him. Sonny just brings out the good side in everyone.

Wait.? The second time?

"umm…..Jake. What do you mean that this is the second time you could not have helped her.?"

He looked at me in horror , then lightened up.

"she dint tell you?"

"no" I said.

"tell us what?" said nico and Grady at the same time.

"did she tell any of you what happened when she went to Hawaii?"

" no" we all said at the same time.

" three years ago sonny and I went to Hawaii. I told her that I had to go and shoot a movie scene and would be back in a couple of hours. I guess she went to the beach because I when I got back to the hotel room, I got a call saying that sonny was in the hospital. I rushed down there and the nurse led me to the surgery room and then I saw sonny lying there. The nurse told me she had been attacked by two fully grown tiger sharks. She was surfing."

"so that's why she has those scars on her back." tawni said.

"yeah. But why would-" Grady started to say when the doctor came in.

"are all of you sonny's friends o family?"

Ha asked

"yes" we all said.

" I have some …news.."

I caught my breath. I was preparing for the worst, with tears already falling.

………………………………...................................................................................

Like it? Hate it?

Sorry I took so long.

Please, please please review!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**S.P.O.V**

"where am I?" I said to no one in particular.

"you miss Monroe, are in the hospital." said an unknown voice. I opened my eyes, and saw a lady in a nurses outfit. My eyes widened.

"why am I in the hospital? All I remember is being in the water, then getting in a boat, seeing someone with blond hair, then blacking out." I said really fast. The lady just stared at me.

"on minute Hun. I am going to go get the doctor." with out any other words, she dashed out of the room.

A few minutes later, a guy with a white coat, and a stethoscope, who looked about to be in his late thirties' came waltzing into the room.

"hello miss Monroe." he said.

"call me sonny" I said. I really hate it when people call me by my last name.

"oh. Okay. Well let me take a look at your head shall we." he said, then came over to the bed side and started to fell my head.

"well everything seems to be in place here. How are you feeling? Nauseas? Tired? Weak?

Anything at all? Any pain.?" he asked.

"actually. I don't feel any pain at all. The only pain I feel, is in my head. I have a huge headache." I said. The doctor looked at me like I was insane.

"what?" I said.

"it's just that, no one. And I mean no one, has ever acted like you are now. I mean, whenever they get attacked, even if it was the second time, are in pain." he said.

"oh. Well a couple of years ago I went to Hawaii with my brother Max, and I went surfboarding, when he went to go shoot his movie scene, I went alone. There were other people at the beach. And when I went into the deep part, two tiger sharks attacked me.

The doctor said that I was lucky." I said.

"okay. Well sonny. I am going to give you this medicine, for your headache. And I will let your friends come in and see you." he said.

"wait isn't my brother here?" I asked.

"oh yes he is. Not to worry." he said and walked out.

I laid down, and the doctor came in again.

"oh and sonny. You are going to need to stay in the hospital for about a week" he said.

"OH COME ON!" I said. I always hated staying in hospitals for more then a day.

The doctor she chuckled and walked out.

Then the nurse came in.

"sonny. We are going to need to attach some IV needles to your arm." she said.

"OH COME ON! NEEDLES TO!" I shouted, but winced from the pain.

**C.P.O.V.**

I held my breath. Preparing for the worst. I looked over at the so random cast. It looked like they were on the verge of tears. So did sonny's soon to be sister in law. Her brother on the other hand. Looked like he was going to kill the doctor if sonny wasn't okay.

Then I heard something.

"OH COME ON! NEEDLES TO!" it sounded like sonny. In fact I knew it was her. I laughed under my breath. I heard the doctor chuckle.

"Miss Monroe is perfectly fine. She has all her memory. There are, however two problems. The first problem is that she has lost some blood, but we have been able to fix that. The second is she is going to have many stitches and possibly some permanent scars..." he said trailing off.

"I know it will probably be hard, considering her acting career and all... Family then friends. For visits of course. Good day," he said. Then took of faster then a cheetah. We all looked at each other.

"okay. Me and lacy are going first. While we are in there. You guys can discuss who is going next." he said. Both him and lacy took off down the hall. He must really care about her. I never had that with my family.

"okay. I think you guys should go first. Then I will go." I said. All the randoms looked at me. "what?" I said.

"why are you being so nice?" Nico asked. Then tawni stepped forward.

"I know…" she said then trailed off.

"Chad likes sonny! Chad likes sonny!" she said in a sing-song-voice.

All the cast of so random looked at me while tawni laughed.

"so what if I do" I said. "heck I may even love her." I finished. That shut Blondie up.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

own nothing, except a few OCs.)  
S.P.O.V.  
I glared at the nurse who was holding the needle in her hand. In fact, to me she looked like a killer giving me drugs to… To... Well I don't know. I've never done drugs and don't plan on it.

"Miss Munroe. If you want to get better, then I suggest you let me do this." she said, and looked about ready to smack me.

"No. Way. No. Needles. Today. Tomorrow. Or. Ever." I said, making it sound like she was nothing but a dirty little parasite underneath the very nails of one of Chad's ex-girlfriends Chloe.

"Miss Monroe, if you-" she was about to finish when the doctor stepped in.

"Ah, sonny. Your brother is on his way to come and see you, and a girl named Lacy." He said, and took off like a...a...a...type of animal hunting it's prey. The nurse gave me a look that could send daggers up my spine. So I smirked at her in return. She left just as my brother was coming in.

"Hey sonny. How you feeling?" Lacy asked coming up behind my brother who was very interested in the parasite infested floor. I stared at her, then at my brother.

"Okay, I guess. It's funny, I don't feel any pain." I said and brushed it off like it was nothing

"really? Then maybe you can convince your brother that it's not his fault that you're here," she said looking at him. He gave her a cold hard stone glance, and then looked at me. I began to feel angry.

"Jake. It's not your fault. Stop being an over protective brother!!" I screamed, and then looked away.

"Whatever" I heard him mumble, and then he left. Lacy looked at me then gave me a small smile and said: "Don't worry. He will forgive you" she said and left. I closed my eyes, and relaxed. Then I heard the door open. I saw my cast come in.

"Hey sonny. How you doing?" Zora asked me.

"I'm fine. I appreciate you guys coming here but I just need to be alone." I said. They all nodded and left.

I got out of my bed and put my shoes on. I opened the door, and peeked out. I am getting out of here one way or another. I saw not a soul. I went out and went down the hall, towards the back door. I didn't see a certain blond boy go into my room.

C.P.O.V.

I saw the Randoms come back looking rather...gloomy.

I got up, assuming it is my turn, and walked towards her room. I saw a flash of brown hair go around the corner, but just let it go.

I opened her door and went in.

"Sonny. Are you-" I looked towards her bed. She wasn't there. I went over to the open bathroom. Nothing.

I started panicking. I raced out to the waiting room, and saw everybody there looking depressed. "SONNY'S GONE!!" I yelled. I didn't even think of what I was going to say.

"what!!" they all said. they dashed out to tell a nurse.

I was about to go when I remembered something. The flash of brown hair. I realized that it was. No. It couldn't be. Maybe it is possible.

I ran to go tell the nurse my guess to where Sonny might be.

Okay. I was in a rush to do this chapter.  
Review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok. Don't kill me yet, i already know that i haven't updated yet for like a long time, but i have my reasons. And aslo my dog died : (**

**so i have been so busy and everything. Because my dog (which is a pure breed chihuahua) had five are now probally two weeks old.**

**Anyway enough of this authors note. Let's get on with the story.**

**I don't own SWAC or any of the characters. **

**S.P.O.V.**

I kept walking through the streets of hollywood. I needed to be alone for a while. Just away from all the others. I felt fine, but everybody has to treat me like I was extreamly fragile.

"I am going to get myself killed one day."I said to myself. I came around a tall building, to discover a big forest. I just stared at it, then shrugged. What the heck. I am already full of scars dosen't really matter anyway. I started to head into the forest, when my phone started ringing.

_All the single ladies,_

_All the single ladies ,_

_All the single ladies,_

(ok. I love beyonce's song all the single ladies!! sorry, i just had to use it)

I looked at the caller ID, to see that it was...what?

**C.P.O.V.**

We were all looking for sonny outdoor's now. She left the building. I mean who wouldnt do that (thanks to one of my reviewers. your review gave me this idea)

but she was still weak. And nobody knows where she is. i mean, when tawni went in she said that she wasent even wearing one of those hospital outfits. Her brother brought her some jeans, and a long sleeve shirt. I was so busy walking, that i hadent realized i came to the beach where Sonny was attacked.

"Well, might as well sit down for a while." I said. I went over to the trees where there was a perfect view of the cliffs by the forest that sonny jumped off. The only way to get into the forest, was if you went down the streets of hollywood, because the forest was blocked of on the top.

_This is getting rediculas! _The little voice inside my head said.

_Think. Where could Sonny have gone? Think, Think, Think!!._

_"_I am thinking you annoying little-Wait? i got an idea" I said to myself.

_You got to stop talking to yourself. People are going to think you have gone nuts._

"I am not going nuts, nor talking ro myself! I'm talking to you."

_Actully, I am you. So actully, you are talking to yourself genious._

"Shut-up,Crud, i really am talking to myself.I really have to stop that"

_Just shut up and tell you __**(a/n. this 'tell you' part is not a mistake.)**__ your plan old wise one._

"first of all, I am not second, i don't have alot of moments like this, so don't ruin it for me"

_Just tell you your plan already!!_

_"_well, if you would shut up long enough i would tell me...Ok that just sounded wierd. Anyway When I went into Sonny's hospital room, her cell wasn't on the table beside her bed. She has got to have her cell!"

_Brilliant._

"I know I am..HEY!! stop talking to you or is it me?"

_It's you. Wait? I am you? Now you got you confused!_

"SHUT-UP!Either way, it's me who is getting confused, SOW WHO THE HECK CARES!!"i yelled. A couple who were walking on the beach, were staring at me this whole time I was . Nobody around me. A party of , Myself and I. Wonderful. They had the look of peoplpe who saw a flying elephant in the bright blue sky..Great.I can just see the headlines now.

_**Chad Dylan Cooper. Is all this Drama going to his Pretty Little head? Is he going Insane?**_

"Oh, don't worry. I was just...Practsing for the next Mackenzie Falls episode. You knwo. Got to keep it really you know." I said. The couple just stared at one another then looked at me kind if scared, but turned around and kept walking.

"Dang crazy things you make me do."I , I whipped out my cell, and selected my contacts. (_**, i don't know whats it's called with cell phones. I used to have one, till i got in trouble and my dad took it away.I never even got to use the thing. Sombody just had to clone an innocent ltlle phone)**_ I finally found Sonny under some of my many contacts.

I waited. the phone must have rung about three times, before i heard a confused and shaky vice on the other line.

"Hello?"

* * *

**S.P.O.V**

_Stupid. STupid. STUPID!_

I was stupid enough to bring my cell with me. Now look who's calling. Just great.

_.Cooper._

Should I answer it? If i do, then they will certenly try to convince me to come if I don't...Then they will certenly try to follow or trace me some how.

Fine. I will answer it. I pointed one shaky finger at the answer button ( WHATEVER THEY CALL IT) why am i so scared anyway? Oh they are bringing othe 'professional' doctors in to find out why i dindt die fron the second impact. Maybe i really am a shark magnet instead of a boy magnet. I laughed at my wierd joke. hysterics. I wonder if i'm there yete. Nope. Probally not. And i am also running away from the needles. I pushed the button and lifted the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Sonny?" I heard Chad ask over the phone. No duh'. I kept walking.

"No. It's Beyonce. Of cource it's me Chad. What do you want?" i said, and it came out more harshly then I wanted. I should be more nicer.I mean, he did save my life. And before i blacked out the only thing i saw was his almost blue sky like eyes, that you could melt into. They were clouded over with nothing but concern. For me. He saved me from a shark. A SHARK!! It's not easy. In Hawaii it was worse. But why would someone whom is so conceded and has so much to live for, risk thier neck for boaring old me. Someone who has a wonderfull acting caree ahead for them. Someone who has million's of girls swooning over them. Witch I would lke, but i would want them to be boys. Someone who has everything they ever wanted right infront of them, risking to throw it all away because of me. And, someone who has the most deepest blue eyes ever, like you coukd just jump in and let the blue air wrap around you and protect you mind from the outside, and let it feel like it was just you and , do i like, or dare I say it. Love him? I must have spaced out because I was no longer walking and Chad was calling over the line, sounding as if he might start hypoventalating.

"SONNY? SONNY ARE YOU THERE?! SONNY!!!" i heard through the phone. I sighed.

"I am right here Chad. Now what do you want?" i asked. Annoyed and appaled at myself, for even thinking about Chad that way.

"well let's see. I want...To know where you you to come back to the hospital. For you to tell me where you listen to the doctors and let them scan or whatever they do to you to tell me where you are. For-"

"OK SHUT UP!! I will not go back, and have some creeps..like obtopsy me just to find out why I'm not dead. And i will certenly not go back to those .Sharp needles." i said gulping a little at the thought of one piercing right throuigh my into my viens or what ever. Suddenly, i just realized i was no longer standing still. My legs must have been moving while i was blabbing about needles.

"Is that why you wont come back? because you are afraid of needles and people inspect you? Because that is just ridiculas." he said. I swor i heard him snickering over the line.

"No, Chad that is just not why. Everybody thinks that i am the most fragile thing in the whole world, and wont even leave me alone. I feel just now i know not to go into waters that are crawling with sharks. So if you really want me to come back then i suggest you tell them not to put me into another hospital bed. Till then, i won't even tell you where i am. I refuse to-AHHHHH!!!" i was so busy talking that i didn't realize that i was near a cliff where me and zora went cliff diving and walked right off the cliff.I looked towards the bottem where the sea was, ans saw nothing my splashing black blue water that looke as if it wear bruised, and rock scattering around it..If i don't doge those then i will be dead. Now i was falling almost 25 feet. And i ketp falling and falling. But i knew that if i didnt dive properly then i would get hurt even more. Gymnastic classes please don't fail me now. I spun in the air till my hands were pointed towards the surface of the water, and my feet were looking like they were reaching the cliff. I had to get ready. And to think i promised myself i would never go into the sea again. I took one more long deep breath, knowing i will need it. I saw the water getting closer, and monster waves crasging againt thhe cliff. I closed my eyes as i felt my body slice through water like a torpedo, and into the deep without hittiing any rocks.

**C.P.O.V.**

I was Listening to Sonny ramble on about how everybody thinks she is so fragile. I did to, I mean, I thought she was dead.I am just glad that she's okay. I looked over towards the cliff, and saw a figure headind staright for the edge. I never thought of it being sonny till i heard a blood curdling scream. I looked at the person, and then at the phone. Sonny needs to pay more attention to where she is going when talking. Wait. SONNY IS FALLING OFF THE CLIFF!! i stared. I looked down and saw a bunch of jagged rocks right where she was falling. And the waves were crashing against the side of the cliff. Then i saw Sonny enter the water, of death. Either if she was dead or not, i acted on instinct. I took off into a sprint towards the cliffs sonny and herrandom friend were diving, which was almost beside that horred cliff, but much safer. I jumped off the cliff towards the spot i saw sonny fall. I dived in, then resurfaced. I dived down underneath, and opend my eyes ignoring the stinging. I looked all around, before looking down. And there she was. She seemed to be unconciouse. There seemed to be like a small cliff attached to the monstrosity of a mountin. And sonny was kaying on it. The current wasent to bad down here but if i didnt act fast then she will be whisked away by the unknown, and gone from my life forever. I resurfaced once to get enough air, then dove back down and straight for the smaller cliff. I lifted sonny by the arm, amazing how everything but rocks can be light in water. We both resurfaced, and i started swimming towards shore, with sonny. It was a nasty swim back. The waves kept steering me of coarse, but i finally managed to get to shore. I saw no one on the beach. I gently lifted sonny into my arms, when i was in the shallowest part of the water. i was gasping for air. I gentally placed sonny on her back by the tree, and i fell to my hands and knees beside her.I was sobbing uncontroalably. I must have strong feelings for her, Chad Dylan Cooper never cries. I watched as her head lolled twards the side faceing me and her used to be shiney tangle free brown hair falling over her beutuful features. Now it was dull boaring, un shiney, even with little bits of sun rays peeking throught the leaves in the trees. I brushed it away, then realized she wasent breathing. Her chest was staying so still, that i thought she was nothing but a fake doll of the priganal Sonny Munroe. She had minor cuts, that were now bleeding, and her face was turning paler the usual. Oh god what am i supposted to do. I tried searching for my cell phone, when i realized that it fell out into the water. What was i supposed to do? Give her CPR myself? if i dont then she will die. If i do, she either lives or dies. Either way the word "die" is in the sentence. I truly hate that word. I turned her head so that her face was facing the sky. I exploared her once beautiful features. Sure she was pretty now, but she isnt..Sonny. Even when her eyes are closed i can see the stress looming underneath the now almost lilac eyelids. I kneeled over her, and got ready. I have never done this before, but i have seen it done thousands of times on t.v, and once on Mackenzie Falls, when we did a beach type of scene and portlyn nearly drowned, and i had to give her CPR. And it was terribal.I tried to imagine it was Sonny, but...somehow Portlyn kept creeping through the cracks. Okay Chad. You can do this. Nothing to this. All your doing is saving someones life from going EXTINCT!!!!

Okay. One, two, three go!

* * *

**ok. I think i am going to end it there. it is now 5:45 am. I started at 11:00pm. i was up a long time, so i better get some reviews. And people, sharks are NOT that way in life. They somtimes attack by accident. you are more likly to get struck by lightning then to get a shark attack. this is only fiction. Anyway hope ya liked it. next chapter might be last one not sure. anyway review.!! Once again sorry for grammer, spelling etc.**

**REVIEW!!**


	8. Chapter 8 Last Chap

**Okay. I am going to make this chapter long, and this is the last chapter. Sorry, but I eed to finish at least one. I had alot of fun writing this. Even though I took forever to update (which I am so sorry for) I hope you guys like my story. Oh, and when Chad's little voice says I, or anything refering to one person, then it's not wrong. Because the little voice is Chad. But he dosent know that. Bigger Authors note at bottem. please read them.**

**C.P.O.V**

_Previouse..._

_Okay, ready! One, Two Three...Go!_

I was about to go down but then...

"OH I CAN'T DO THIS!" I yelled, bringing my head back up, and just simply sitting beside her. The wind was blowing, not to hard, just a little, and her hair was starting to drift by her face. I noticed her lips turning blue.

_Not good!_

The Randoms! and Marshall, Her brother, the doctors where all at the hospital.

"I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO DO THIS!" I screamed. This is even more dramatic then the falls! I mean, this is real, not..not some..some...SHOW!

_See! Sonny was right. I do spend to much time thinking aout the falls, and thinking that's how life is. If I'm not doing that, I'm thinking about Sonny._

_***Gasp***_ (Basically he gasps dramtically)

"I do not think life is all like Mackenzie Falls!! And Don't you dare talk about _my _Sonny like that!! She's _MINE! Not _YOURS. Get it!" This is starting to get wierd.

_You, well I, am so stupid!! I am you, You are me!! we are the same person! So anything that belongs to you belongs to me. You are You and You is me. Get it?_

"No...That's just stupid"

_Who cares! Right now I have to save Sonny!_

"You mean _I,_ have to save Sonny?"

_I mean...Oh forget it._

Now this is really getting wierd. I looked back at Sonny. She was even more paler then her usual skin tone. Her lips were starting to turn purplish blue.

_Take her to the hospital._

"How am I supposted to do that?"

_Carry her and run!_

"Okay. But when I hurt my back, it'll be _Your fault!"_

_If you hurt your back, you'll hurt your back._

"What?!"

_Nevermind. Now go!_

I picked Sonny up, and guess what. She was so light, it was like carrying the weight of a keyboard. I started running back to the hospital, which wasent to far from the beach. Thank god. There where lots of hospitals in L.A, but the one we went to is not much farther. I'm not even breaking a sweat! Looks like I won't be hurting my back.

_Or yours._

"Oh shut up! I don't want to have to go through this all over again!" I started to run faster, then came to the street the hospital was on. I broke into the most fastest sprint I have ever ran, and before I knew it, the hospital was in sight. I sighed and slowed down a bit. I looked down at Sonny. She seemed to be getting worse. Her lips where now a deep purple. And she was as pale as ever. It was like looking at snow. I finally made it to the entrence, and rushed in.

I saw a nurse that was tending to Sonny before she ran away, so I ran to her. She saw me running, and was about to lecture me before she saw Sonny laying limp in my arms.

"You found her?" She asked suprised. I just rolled my eyes.

"Yes, and if we don't get her to a doctor in time she'll die!" I whisper yelled. The nurse nodded, and we started to head towards the room where Sonny used to be. I laid her down on the bed. She was starting to look like a corpse.

The nurse came rushing in with the doctors, and then started to push me out. I didn't try to pry myself back in, becuse I knew Sonny needed to be helped. I wanderd out into the waiting room to see Lacy trying to calm down a almost-hysterical-mat, Nico and Grady starting To cry. No wrong term. _Bawl,_ is more like it. Tawni seemed to look like she was about to burst into tears, and was breathing in and out real fast. Then I saw Marshall. He seemed to be almost bald now. Did he even have hair when I first saw him? Then there was the little random. She looked shocked, but was keeping her cool.

"Hey guys" I said casuly, walking into the room. Obviously they haven't seen me earlier, because they all pounced on me at once.

I heard a loud chyme of "WHERE IS SHE? DID YOU FIND HER? IS SHE OKAY? TELL US!!" It was terribal!

"Shut-up! alright!! She's fine!! Man you guys are worse then paparazzi." I said. They all calmed down and went to sit back down in their seats.

_45 minutes later....._

The nurse came walking in and she was...smiling?

"Good news! Miss Munroe is going to be okay! She's awake now, if anyone wants to see her, they should go now, bec-" She didn't get to finish because everyone was outta' there faster then lightning. Except me. I thought, that maybe I'll just let them have their fun, then I'll go see her.

**S.P.O.V**

I woke up to see myself in a white room.

_Oh god! I'm dead!!!_

"Miss Munroe?" I saw a man dressed in white looking at me. I screamed.

"NO!! I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE!!" I scremed.

"No, Sonny, your not dead. You are in the hospital" The man, who I guess is a doctor, said. "I'm not dead? Then how'd I get here?" I asked.

"Chad Dylan Cooper brought you in. You know, you really need to watch where your walking when your talking on the phone." He said turning away to go get some files and paperwork.

"Why?"

"Because, when Cooper brought you in, he said when he was looking for you, and you guys where talking on the phone, that you probally weren't paying attention, you walked right off a cliff." He said. I walked off a cliff? OH! now it's all coming back!

I started blushing, because it was kinda embarassing to come back to the hospital, from yet another sea inccadent. Especially one where you weren't paying attention.

"Maybe, I wanted. To f-fall off the c-cliff?" I stated. My voice getting higher.

"Really? because, apparently where you fell it was one of the most dangerouse spots on the beach." He said, raising his eyeborws in a way saying _'I know your lying' _look.

*Sigh* :Alright fine. I wasen't paying attetion." He laughed a little then the nurse came in.

"Doctor, is Sonny ready for visitors?" She asked.

_Please say no, Please say no. PLEASE!_

_"_yes actully she is" He said. Then smiled at me and left the room.

I sat up, with my mouth open. _How dare he say I can have visitors when I don't want any!_

My arms where crossed, and I was pouting. The nurse left to go get my visitors.

**N.P.O.V**_**(No ones point of view)**_

The nurse came into the room, where evrybody was crowding around chad.

"Okay, you can go see her now."She said. Then Left. Everybody raced out of the room, except chad.

_Back In Sonny's Room-_

**S.P.O.V**

I was still sitting in my room pouting, when the door burst open, and my cast mates, my brother, lacy and Marshal came running in.

"SONNY ARE YOU OKAY?! WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!! WHY'D YOU RUN AWAY LIKE THAT?! THAT WAS A DISASTER!" I heard Marshal yell. I just stared at him. His face was beet red. Everybody was now staring at him. Nobody has heard him yell like that. "Sorry Marshal." I said. Everybody broke out in to millions of questions at the same time. I was listing and trying to see where Chad was.

"Hey, where's Chad?" I asked out of the blue. Everybody stopped, then Tawni said" He's in the waiting room. I guess he was going to wait till everybody left then you two could talk. _Alone. _In _private._" She said smirking and winking. My brother had a look of pure horror on his face.

" What!? When he talks to her, I am going to be in here. Right next to Sonn-"

"Oh Jake give it a rest!! Your not her Dad! She's old enough to know these kind of things, without you being protective over her. Now I'm kind of scared to raise kids with you!" She said before smiling at me, then storming out of the room, with Jake following her saying Sorry and this and that.

_2 down, 5 to go._

" Well, At least your safe. Now I'm getting kinda board. So... I'm leaving...Bye!" Tawni said then left.

_4 left._

"Me to. I hate hospitals. They make me loose hair" Marshal said.

"What hair?" Nico and Grady asked.

"Ha funny kids. Get better kiddo." Marshal said before leaving.

_3 left before I see Chad._

"Ah, Sonny, Me and Grady are going to the caferteria. Were kinda hungrey. Is that okay?" Nico asked. Grady looked at me with this face you just had to give into.

"Sure." I said. That said thanks, and ran, no, _flew!_, out of that room.

_1 Left._

Zora was just looking at me. I stared back. Then she burst out laughing.

"Whats so funny?" I asked.

"Well, I can tell by your eyes, that you just wanna see Chad" She said.

"want me to go get him?" she asked. I blushed but nodded.

"Okay" She said. She almost made it out the door when I said, "Wait Zora. Don't tell him I wanted to see him. Just say it's your turn. Kay?" I said. She looked at me then said.

"Okay." kind of evily.

**Z.p.o.v.**

I went to go get Chad. Just as Tawni said, he was in the waiting room. Sitting in a chair, so that his back was facing me. I got an evil Idea. I quietly snuck up behind him and..."BOO!" I screamed. He must have jumped 5 feet in the air. He spun, and glared at me. "Don't do that! I almost had a heart attack!! I could have died!" He screamed.

"Aww. To bad. I could have opstopsyed you if you wanted?" I said. Daydreaming about getting into his brain. His small, peanut, jearky, brain! then cutting his heart, and liver and-

I was rudley cut off by him screaming

"NO!! YOUD PROBALLY CUT MY HEART AND OTHER ORGANS OUT! AND MY BRAIN!"

"The brain is an organ. And, how did you know I'd do that?" I asked.

"See!!! Anyway, what do you want?" He asked.

"It's your turn to see Sonny. She _personally asked _for _you._ She ignored everyones questions and just asked about you." I said smirking.

"Really?" He asked, looking like he was ready to do cartweels.

"Yes re-" I was cut off _again_ by him _flying_ out of the room.

"People never, or barley let me finish my sentences" I said. The walked out of the waiting room and out of the hospital.

**C.p.o.v**

I was walking towards Sonny's room, with Zora's words still in my head. Did she really only want to see me? It was a mystery.

I walked in the room to see Sonny pouting. She was mumbling somthing like...'_Zora is going to get it' _and '_Somtimes, she is just to much.' _She looked better. She was back to her regular colour, and her lips where the same shade of pink as I remember.

She obvioulsy didn't see me come into the room, because when I sat down next to her, she jumped.

"Don't scare me like that!" She yelled. I snickerd.

"Please, You where sitting right there. The door is right infront of your bed." I stated mater-of-factly.

"Oh." she said.

"So. Zora told me that you _personally_ asked for me. That you ignored everyones questions, and just asked for me." I said, a smirk slowly creeping up on my face.

**S.p.o.v**

_What! I knew Zora told him!!_

"W-wha-what are you t-talking about? It was your turn. I think? I wasen't paying attetion." I said while feeling the heat reaching my cheeks. I saw him smirking.

"Please Sonny." I said looking at her.

"Ok. _Fine! _It's just they are all asking questions, and they wouldn't stop. So I knew you wouldn't ask any questions, and I didn't want to be alone in here. It's to...white and...creepy." I said turning to face the wall. "What makes you think I won't ask questions? I mean, You ran away. We all had to look for you. Were talking on the phone then you start screaming. What is there not to ask?" He says. I groned, and fell back down on the bed, and coverd my head with the blankets.

"If you are going to ask question, get out" I said. Knowing very well, that he couldn't hear. I felt him shift, then his voiceseemed closer. Like his head was right by mine. Except the sheet was seperating us.

"What?" He asked. I sighed, and repeated what I said.

"What?" He said louder. I repeated it again, louder.

"Wha-Oh come on!" He said, then pulled the sheets down, so he head down to my shoulders where exposed. He was looking right at me.

"Now, what did you say?" He asked.

"Are you deaf? I could have heard what I said! I said, if you are going to ask questions, get out!" I said, a little louder then nessesary. He looked at me with his eyebrows raised.

"Are you telling me o get out?" He asked.

" In a way, yes." I said.

"Well, then now I _have _to stay."He said while smirking. Then he laid down next to me.

"Hey! This is my bed! not yours!" And then I pushed him off. He landed with a thud.

"What. Was that?" He asked me getting up.

"Shut-up. I don't feel like fighting or anything. I just want to go home, and sit in the darkness." I said, then pulled the blankets over my head again. I heard him get up, and walk over to the bed. He pulled the sheets off, and stared at me.

"What's wrong with you? This whole 'sitting in darkness' stuff. That dosent seem very Sonny to me." He said, sitting on the edge of the bed. Looking at me. I stared back. He took my hand in his, and started playing with my fingers. I felt electric sparks, and it felt as if I was being electricuted, but I wasen't. I sighed.

"I don't know. I'm just tierd. People keep apolagizing for this, when it's not their fault. And it's suffocating! There always here, they think I always need attention. That I'm so fragile, that I could break any second!" I screamed. I looked back at Chad, and he looked like he was in pain.

"What?" I asked.

"You are holding my hand to tight!" He said. I looked down, and felt guilty. I let go, and started to apolagizing.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Chad! I din't mean to! Are you okay?!" I yelled.

"Sonny! I'm fine. Stop yelling." He said, taking my hand in his, and linking them.

**C.P.O.V**

_Tell her I love her!_

**I love her! Not you!**

_I am you!_

**Dosen't sound like it.**

_Whatever. Just do it!_

**Fine.**

But the voice was right. Or, I was right. Whatever! I really do love her. I thought it was just a crush, but almost loosing her, feeling that feeling. There was so much more there. Just even thinking it, I knew it. I looked to see Sonny looking up at the ceiling.

"You know. I need to get a new phone. My phone is somewhere in the ocean." she said, looking back at me. Her eyes boaring into mine.

_Tell her!_

I took a deep breath, and got ready.

"Sonny, I need to tell you something." I said, in a seriouse voice. She looked at me and sat up, so she was sitting cross legged infront of me.

"Tell me what?" She asked.

"Sonny, Ever sense I first really got to know you, I fell for you. _Hard_. But at first I thought it was just a crush, but, when you almost died, I felt something stronger. So what I am really saying is that, I love you. Do you feel the same way?" I asked.

**N.P.O.V**** (No ones point of view)**

Sonny stared at him. Mouth slightly open. Of course she loved him! She always has. Like when she saw the sweet side of him. And how he risked his life to save hers. From a shark. None of her ex boyfriends would have done that. They would just run, or watch her die. Sure they said they loved her, but she knew the never ment it. But Chad did.

Chad was staring back at her. She was just sitting there staring at him. He felt a like his heart was ripped out as soon as she didn't reply.

"I knew I shouldn't have asked. It was a stupid thing to say." He said before getting up. But before he did, Sonny grabbed hi by his shirt and kissed him. Neither of them pulled away. They both had their eyes closed, and felt electric surges flow through their bodies. Fire works shot up behind the eye lids. She had her arms around his neck, and his around her waist. It all felt like they where one, and nothing could break them.

Except for the part of breathing.

They pulled away, gasping. They rested there foreheads togeather.

"I love you to Chad." She said. They both smiled.

"You know. My ex boyfriends would have either ran away, or watch me die." She said.

"I wouldn't do that." Chad said.

The nurse came in "Visiting hours end in ten minutes." She said.

"Can he stay here tonight. !" Sonny begged.

"Fine." The nurse said, and left. Chad looked back at Sonny, who was blushing madley.

"So you do want me to saty." He said, holding her.

"Yes. But I don't want to be alone" She said, then buried her face in his chest, with his protective arms around her.

"I won't ever leave you alone Sonshine." He said. Realizing Sonny has fallen asleep in his arms, so he laid down beside her, not breaking the embrace.

"Ever" He whisperd. And fell asleep with her. Togeather.

_Meanwhile..._

_The Shark that was now marked forever with Sonny's scent, roamed the coast where Sonny fell. Still searching for somthing to eat. If you listend hard, you could faintl hear the sound of a phone ringing. Sonny's phone. Now, it the core of a monster._

* * *

**YES! I'm done!!! I loved the story, and so so sorry for not updating. This is my first compleated story. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did. It took me all of January, and this much of Febuary, to write this chapter. I wanted to make it perfect for you guys. I hope you liked it. And, I hope I get lots of reviews. If I do a sequel, it wont be for somtime. I am going to work on one story at a time. Maybe. So, if you want to read my stories, go to my profile and look. I would like you guys to vote, on which Story I should focus on compleating next. Also, I am rewriting my story called 'A special secret'. It used to be called a halloween secret, but It didn't feel right. Omg, I am crying because I finished this story. My gosh I am such a sap.**

**Any way, I hope you guys liked this story. Remember, Reviews make me happy! And also, I am hoping to get alot. Sorry, I live with high hopes. Like, How I wanted to see Jeff Dunham, I went to one of his shows. IT WAS SO DAMN FUNNY!**

**Anyway, REVIEW!!**

**~Monkey87~**


End file.
